


All Tied Up

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't stop laughing at this scene! Poor Dwalin draws the ire of fierce Dori, and has to flee for his life. Course, having relations with one's younger brother WITHOUT first consulting the elder would infuriate any parent. It's a scene taken from (wouldn't you know it) another Ao3 story called Into The Fire by blackdragonqueen. A unique twist on a time travel fic, where Thorin himself is taken along for the ride, not Bilbo. Check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackdragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonqueen/gifts).



> I couldn't stop laughing at this scene! Poor Dwalin draws the ire of fierce Dori, and has to flee for his life. Course, having relations with one's younger brother WITHOUT first consulting the elder would infuriate any parent. It's a scene taken from (wouldn't you know it) another Ao3 story called Into The Fire by blackdragonqueen. A unique twist on a time travel fic, where Thorin himself is taken along for the ride, not Bilbo. Check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/7318…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/731818/chapters/1359880)


End file.
